


Nap Time Protocol

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Tony has a tendency to push himself too hard, and you can’t help but worry about him.   You’re not the only one, though.  What happens when the two most important ladies in Tony’s life put their heads together for his own good?
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Nap Time Protocol

**Tony Stark x Reader**

**Summary** – Tony has a tendency to push himself too hard, and you can’t help but worry about him. You’re not the only one, though. What happens when the two most important ladies in Tony’s life put their heads together for his own good?

**Warnings** – Angst and Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.5K

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

She wasn't sure what had awoken her, but the room was pitch black dark, so she knew it was still the middle of the night. She waited a moment to see if she could identify what had roused her, but the room was completely silent—too silent. She reached across the bed to his side only to find it empty and cold.

[[MORE]]

With a groan of frustration she buried her face into her pillow. She'd lost count of the nights she'd spent in their bed alone. It was bad enough that she'd had to suffer through the long lonely nights as she lay awake not knowing if he was dead or alive, but now that he was home, she was right back to where she had been for the six longest months of her life.

Taking a deep breath, she decided that enough was enough. She hated leaving the warm comfort of her bed, but it was time she took matters into her own hands. Grabbing a zip-up hoodie from the chair in the corner, she shrugged it on and padded her way to the private elevator that would take her straight to the lab.

When the doors opened, she wasn't the least bit surprised to find him hard at work. She knew his heart was in the right place, but if he kept going the way he was, he'd kill himself before he found a solution to fix what Thanos had done.

"Hey," she said softly, not wanting to startle him.

He looked up from the algorithm on the monitor in front of him as a smile spread across his face. "Hey, gorgeous." He looked down at his watch and then back up at her. "What are you doing up?"

She made her way over to him—his arm wrapping around her hip as she leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head. "I woke up and you weren't there."

He gave her hip a squeeze as he nodded toward the monitor. "I'm still working on this."

She wanted to snap at him—the combination of anger and exhaustion stretching her temper thin—but she knew that would no nothing but put him on the defensive. "I know, but why don't you let FRIDAY run the algorithm and you can come up and get a few hours of sleep?"

"There's too much to do," he said with a shake of his head.

"Tony. . ."

"I know what you're going to say, YN," he interrupted, his voice clipped in frustration. "Steve has already been in here to yell at me—I don't need to hear it from you."

She shook her head and let out a sigh. "We're just worried about you."

"I'm fine," he insisted as he rose from his stool and took her face in his hands.

She looked deep into the whisky colored eyes she'd fallen in love with all those years ago and saw the lie that he failed to hide from her. "I don't believe you. When was the last time you slept?"

He shrugged and stepped away from her. "I don't know—I caught a couple hours on the couch earlier today."

"Liar."

He turned back to her as anger flashed across his face. "What did you say to me?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. "I called you a liar, and I can prove it." Without giving him a chance to respond, she asked the one 'person' whom she knew would never lie to her. "FRIDAY, when was the last time Tony slept?"

"Mr. Stark has not slept in ninety-two hours and thirty-six minutes," the AI answered immediately.

YN's mouth fell open. "Almost four days, Tony? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

He slammed his hand down on the workbench and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other one. "Half the world, YN—half the world is gone because I couldn't stop him."

She saw how close he was to breaking, so she put aside her anger and went to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered in his ear, "It's not your fault."

"They're all gone—the kid is gone—because I couldn't beat him."

Her heart was breaking for him, but she knew she couldn't give into him and let him have his way. He'd probably hate her for doing what she was about to do, but she didn't have any other choice.

"I know you think it's all your fault," she said as she ran her hands up and down his back. "Steve thinks it's his fault, and Bruce thinks it's his. The truth is—it's all on Thanos. You all want your revenge, and you want to find a way to undo what he did, but you have to be smart about it. Wearing yourself out isn't going to get you any closer to an answer."

"I have to fix this," he said as he looked into her eyes—trying to get to her to understand.

"You worry too much about the world," she told him a she cupped his jaw and ran her thumbs over his gaunt cheeks. "And I worry too much about you."

"Maybe you should start worrying about the world a little more."

"You are my world."

He sighed. "YN."

"Come to bed," she pleaded. "Leave it for one night and come to bed with me."

"I can't," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "You have to understand."

"I do understand, Tony—I just don't agree with you." She let out a deep breath. "I just want you to know that you've left me no choice."

His eyes flew open as his brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a quick kiss before speaking again. "FRIDAY, initiate Nap Time Protocol."

"Nap Time Protocol has been initiated," FRIDAY answered as everything in the lab began to power down.

Tony's eyes grew wide as he let go of YN and started furiously tapping on the closest keyboard. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's for your own good."

"FRIDAY, turn everything back on immediately," Tony yelled at his AI.

"I'm sorry, boss, but Nap Time Protocol cannot be lifted by anyone but Ms. YLN."

Tony turned on YN. "You hacked my system? Did Romanoff help you? I'll kill her."

"Nat didn't help me," YN answered as she held up her hands to try to ease his fury. "FRIDAY and I came up with this ourselves." When Tony gave her a blank look, she smiled. "You wanted Artificial Intelligence. FRIDAY has a mind of her own. It just so happened we agreed on one thing—you."

"FRIDAY?" Tony asked, letting his question hang in the air.

"Sir, your potassium and iron levels are becoming dangerously low, and you've lost five point three pounds in the last six days," the AI answered. "At this rate, you'll die in less than a week."

YN let out a deep breath and laid her hands on Tony's shoulders as a tear began to slide down her cheek. "Do you hear her? Dead, Tony—you'll be dead. How can you fix this if you're dead?"

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to process what the two most important women in his life had just told him. Maybe they were right—maybe he was pushing himself too hard.

Wrapping his arms around YN, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not," YN assured him as she held him close to her. "You're a genius—who's entirely too stubborn for his own good."

He looked up at her and ran a hand down the side of her face. "I'm so tired."

"I know you are, honey."

"Let's go to bed."

"I thought you'd never ask," she teased as she took his hand and started leading him to the elevator.

"Just so we're clear though," he said as he pinned her back against the wall of the elevator and nipped at her bottom lip. "We may be heading to bed, but we won't be going to sleep any time soon."

"Hmm," she murmured as the elevator doors slid closed. "Maybe I should initiate Nap Time Protocol more often."

_______________

_Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I swear I did not start writing this one with angst in mind! I really thought this story would be light and fluffy, but then I got into it and once I mentioned Peter it was all downhill from there! I did add some lighthearted fluff and bit of steam at the end! I promise that there will be fluff and fun soon! I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
